Construction machinery typically incorporates linkages and implements that have several relatively rotating components. In most instances, these joints require daily maintenance to insure that there is plenty of lubrication between the components to aid in movement and reduce wear. The lubrication that has been used most commonly is grease. The grease is forced into each joint through a grease jerk under pressure by a grease gun. In many instances, the linkage arrangement has several joints, many of which are in a relatively remote location. Servicing of these pivot joints can be very arduous and time consuming which in the long run adds to the cost of machine operation.
In some instances, pivot joints have been provided that have a relatively permanent supply of lubricating oil maintained within a pin assembly or cartridge that makes up a portion of the pivot joint. These joints have been known to work quite well in reducing the required maintenance of the linkage assembly. The only drawback that exists with these types of joints occurs when service is required in the field or in a location remote from the factory or fully equipped service area. Since the components of the linkage arrangements for construction machines can be quite large, sometimes weighing thousands of pounds, manipulation of these components for alignment is often quite difficult. In some designs the construction of the pivot joint requires critical spacing of the relatively rotating components. During assembly, for instance, proper clearance between the components is required during their initial alignment to prevent the damage of the seals. While this can be done quite easily with proper equipment in a service department, it is a more difficult task in the absence of that equipment.
In still other instances, a pivot joint assembly may incorporate a mounting assembly that must be secured on both ends thereof to prevent unwanted relative rotation between the two components. In many designs the pin member is secured on both end portions thereof to one or more of the components to prevent this unwanted rotation. This increases the complexity of the design as well as time and effort required for the assembly and disassembly of the joint.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.